Love in Disney World
by soundofsnow
Summary: Leon is a single dad. He and his son Sora go off to the magical place known as Disney World. He wasn't looking for love. Yet fate works in mysterious ways. Maybe it was destiny. Or just pure dumb luck. Who would've thought he'd meet another single dad. Fluff. Rated T just to be safe. Leon/Cloud Strifehart OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay I know I have a shit ton load of other stories to update...but I'm currently hung up on Kingdom Hearts. I ship Strifehart so bad...Leon/Cloud...Anyways this is super OOC and cheesy. I'm so sorry. But I do hope you enjoy it. Major Fluff. R &R**

* * *

Leon didn't know what to expect when he took his son to Disney World. The young brunet wouldn't stop yammering about seeing Donald and Goofy. And how they would be his best friends. Leon didn't have the heart to tell him that they were just some guys in costumes. But that was fine. He was young and sooner or later he'd understand.

"Come back here Sora."

"But dad! They'll be here soon."

"You can wait."

"But."

"No buts."

"But I'm 7 years old now."

"I know you are. And because you're a big boy you can wait a little longer okay?" Sora pouted, but nodded nonetheless. But something must have caught his eye as he ran off. Leon immediately ran after him. Losing him in the crowd. He cursed under his breath. He finally made it through to find Sora with a sniffling blond boy.

"Sora?" Leon asked crouching down to their level. The blond boy squeaked and hid behind Sora. Leon had to do a double take. Eyes widening a bit. The two could have been brothers. Twins even. If only they had the same hair color.

"Look dad! This is Roxas, my new friend. Roxas this is my dad. His name is Leon."

"H-hi." he mumbled.

"Don't be shy Roxas. My dad may look scary but he's not." The blond eyed Leon warily.

"I lost my...my...daddy.." He sniffed.

"Hear that dad! We have to help Roxas find him."

"Alright. Come on boys. Take my hand. We'll find your daddy together." Sora grabbed his hand and with some encouraging Roxas took a hold of Leon's. "Where was the last time you saw your daddy Roxas."

"Um..I was supposed to wait for him in the gift shop. We were going to buy something for mommy. But I got tired of waiting and decided to walk outside. I kept walking. And before I knew it I couldn't see the gift shop or my daddy." He sniffed again. "I want my daddy..."

"Okay. We'll find your daddy. I promise." Roxas looked up at Leon and gave him a small smile.

"Sora was right. You aren't scary Mr. Leon."

"Just call me Leon."

"Okay Leon." The three of them started walking towards one of the gift shops.

"Don't worry Roxas." Sora smiled.

"Roxas!" Came a distant shout. "Baby where are you? Roxas!"

"Daddy?" The boy perked up at his name. He tugged on Leon's arm. "Did you hear that? That was my daddy!" The young boy then dragged Leon and Sora to the sound of frantic yelling. Breaking through the crowd they found a blond man trying to be comforted by a few staff members. He was sitting down on a bench. Head buried in his palms. "Daddy!" Roxas yelled and dragged the two brunettes with him. Immediately the blond man's head shot up. Looking at his son with relief. He rushed over to Roxas and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I was so worried about you! I thought I lost you."

"I missed you daddy." Roxas sobbed.

"Aww baby it's okay you're safe now." One of the staff members happily walked up to the four of them.

"Well it was a good thing that he stayed with his other father." She replied with a smile. Roxas's dad finally noticed the two other people who were in pretty close proximity of him and Roxas. He blushed under the assumption that he and the brunet man were a thing.

"W-we...erm...um..." He fumbled over his words.

"I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. I hope that you and your family have a great stay here in Disney World." She smiled and walked away.

"I-I...thank you for finding my son."

"No problem. My name is Leon Leonhart and this is my son Sora."

"Hello Sora."

"Hi Roxas's dad!" The young boy beamed.

"Cloud. My name is Cloud Strife and you two already know my son. I'm really sorry if he caused you any trouble."

"No it's really okay." Leon replied.

"Are you sure? I have to pay you back for what you've done." Cloud insisted.

"Really. You don't have to." Just then Sora tugged at Leon's shirt.

"Dad. I want ice cream."

"Daddy I want ice cream too." Roxas agreed.

"Yeah let's get ice cream together." Sora suggested.

"Alright I'll treat you to ice cream." Cloud smiled. Leon was about to deny the offer until he was cut off. Cloud put his hand on Leon's shoulder. "It's the least I can do." He stated. Looking up at the tall brunette man. Leon sighed and nodded his head. Together the four of them went to the nearest ice cream parlor.

"So what kind of ice cream do you want?"

"Paopu/Sea salt!" The two boys exclaimed simultaneously. The two boys looked at each other confused.

"Sea salt...ice cream?"

"Paopu...ice cream?"

"You've never had paopu ice cream?" Sora asked. Roxas shook his head.

"Never. And you've never had sea-salt ice cream?" This time Sora shook his head.

"I know. I'll try sea salt ice cream if you try paopu." Sora said excitedly.

"Okay. Daddy?" Roxas asked. Cloud just smiled at the two nodding.

"I'm guessing paopu for you too Leon?"

"Actually, I think I'll try that sea salt ice cream." He replied. Nodding, Cloud ordered three sea salt ice creams and one paopu. The sea salt ice cream came in a bar instead of a cup. Because what better way is there to eat ice cream than off a stick? The paopu one however came in a cup. The small group took a seat and the adults watched the two children eye there frozen treats.

"How about we take a bite on the count of three?" Roxas suggested. Sora smiled and nodded vigorously.

They both counted. "1...2...3!" Roxas took a spoonful of the ice cream while Sora went in for a pretty big bite. Their childish antics didn't go unnoticed by the two adults.

"It's salty." Sora stated. Eyeing the blue treat. "I love it!" He exclaimed going in for another bite. Leon stopped him from eating too fast though. He didn't want Sora to get a brain freeze.

"Wow! Paopu ice cream is really good. But I still love sea salt ice cream better." Roxas admitted.

"That's okay!" Sora smiled. "But how come you've never had paopu ice cream?"

"Um...I don't really know...daddy?"

"I'm guessing you two are from Destiny Island?" Leon nodded along with Sora.

"I'm going to take a wild guess but you two are from Twilight Town." Cloud and Roxas also nodded. "Figures. Sea salt ice cream is everywhere over there."

"Like wise. Paopu fruits only grow in Destiny Island." Cloud replied.

They finished their ice cream. Albeit with two sticky faced little boys. Quickly wiping the boys' faces they headed out again. The sun was setting and the air was getting cooler.

"Dad...we still didn't see Donald or Goofy..." Sora pouted

"It's okay Sora. If we can't find them today. We can always find them tomorrow." Leon assured him.

"Can we play with Cloud and Roxas tomorrow too?"

"Well...if it's okay..."

"Of course it's okay. I bet you saved Roxas from being alone." Cloud praised, ruffling already poofy locks of brown hair. Sora blushed but smiled nonetheless. Enjoying the attention.

"Yup, Sora came over and helped me." Roxas smiled.

"That's wonderful. I bet Roxas would love to spend time with you tomorrow too."

"That would be awesome!" Roxas squealed. The two adults smiled as the two boys started to talk animatedly with one another. Albeit Sora was doing all the talking. The blond listening intently to what the brunet boy had to say.

They walked around a bit more. Riding a few rides here and there until finally Sora and Roxas were getting tuckered out.

"I think we should start heading back." Cloud stated. Carrying a sleepy Roxas on his back.

"But daddy...I'm not tired..." He yawned.

"Could've fooled me little man."

Before he knew it, Roxas was sound asleep. Sora following soon after. It gave the two adults some time to talk as they held their sleeping kids.

"You married? Because I heard Roxas say you were buying something for his mother." Leon said to the blond man. Making their way back to the hotel.

"Once upon a dream...Roxas's mother is in a better place now." He said wistfully.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." He stated holding back a snicker. Leon raised an eyebrow at the man. "Don't worry Leon she isn't dead. We got a divorce a few years back. Roxas was four. It wasn't really working out. She was kind and beautiful. But we weren't in love anymore. She found happiness right away. While I'm still single." He sighed. "I have full custody of Roxas though. But she visits when she can with her husband. Now that I've told you about my marriage tell me about yours. I don't see a ring on that finger."

"Sora's mother and I...well we weren't married so to speak. Just dating. We took things a little too far. Next thing I know Sora is born. But his mother didn't want to be a part of my life or Sora's. She was cheating on me. But Sora is 100% my son." Leon sighed.

"That's rough buddy." They continued walking until they had to part their separate ways. "So where would you like to meet up?"

"I think the front lobby would be easier. How about at noon? We could all eat lunch together." Leon suggested. Cloud smiled. And Leon took the chance to admire the man's features. His blue eyes were hypnotic. Long lashes made them even more enchanting so to speak. Wild hair that matched that of Sora and Roxas's locks reminded Leon of a chocobo. Cloud was definitely pretty. He was brought out of his trance as Cloud replied.

"I think that's a great idea. See you tomorrow then." Adjusting his hold on Roxas the blond man disappeared behind the doors of the elevator. Leon shook his head, but smirked. This was going to be an interesting week. He too took an elevator to his floor.

After tucking Sora in bed. Leon's mind couldn't help but wander over to Cloud. The way he talked and the way he looked absolutely relieved to see Roxas made him smile. He thought about him for the rest of the night. Leon wanted to hold him close and shower him with kisses as cheesy as it sounded. He was smitten.

In a different room, Cloud's mind was set on a certain brunet. How his cold grey eyes seemed to light up when he was with Sora. Or how the corners of his mouth would twitch upwards. Forming a smile. The scar running across his face seemed to suit his appearance. Cloud caught himself blushing. He was acting like a teenager again. Burying his face into his pillow he went to sleep. He just met the man that day, yet he felt like a giddy school girl.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was a lazy one. As everyone slept in. It was almost noon and they met in the front lobby.

"Good afternoon." Leon greeted.

"Good afternoon to you too."

"Roxas!" Sora squealed happily barreling into the young blond.

"Oof!"

"Now, now you two. Let's go and eat lunch." Cloud said. The two kids smiled and followed the older men out for some food. They watched their boys interact with one another. Talking about which Disney movie was their favorite. They finished and decided to go on a quest to find Donald and Goofy.

"Roxas! I think that Donald and Goofy are the best. They're super funny."

"Really?"

"Of course. And they're going to be my best friends!" He grinned.

"...I thought I was your best friend." Roxas replied sadly.

"I didn't mean to make you sad Roxas!" Sora promised stopping mid walk to hug him. "You're my best friend! Honest." Roxas just smiled and returned the hug.

"You're my best friend too." Roxas giggled.

"Yay! Look I think I see Goofy!" Sora grabbed a hold of Roxas' hand and together they went off. Leon and Cloud trailing behind. "Aww...it's just Pluto..."

"..." Roxas just stood there in awe.

"Roxas. Do you want to take a picture with Pluto?" Cloud asked his son.

"...Can I?"

"You may." Cloud smiled. Getting out his camera.

"Come on Sora let's take a picture with Pluto together."

"Okay!" They walked up to him and were met with a wave. Cloud happily took the picture. After receiving hugs they continued on their quest. "Dad, when are we going to find them?"

"Patience is a virtue Sora. If you wait long enough, you just might be able to meet them." Leon assured him. Sora pouted but he was having fun. Spending time with Roxas was great. He liked having Cloud around too. It looked like his dad was having just as much fun as they were. And Sora liked it a lot when his father was happy.

"Can we go ride the teacups?" Roxas asked.

"Of course we can." Leon answered. The four of them gladly waited in the surprisingly short line. Once seated, Sora and Roxas couldn't help but spin the circle in the middle. After riding them, Cloud felt like he was going to dry-heave. He held on to a nearby fence to catch his breath. Sure he could ride a motorcycle, but the spinning teacups of death bested even the toughest men. Except for Leon. He got out fine same with Sora. Roxas wobbled a bit but that was all.

"Not very keen on spinning?" Leon asked. A smirk adorning his features. Cloud held up his hand indicating that he needed to take a moment. After said moment he straightened himself out.

"Not really. I think I lost my stomach in the teacup."

"Really daddy? You lost your stomach!?" Roxas asked surprised.

"It's just an expression sweety."

"Oh...okay."

This time they rode on the flying Dumbo ride. The kids had fun and so did Cloud. Roxas seemed to really open up to the two. Which Cloud was grateful for. Roxas was usually a quiet kid. But with Sora and Leon he was talking more. It was amazing that he made fast friends with Sora. Even though he just met the two yesterday, Cloud couldn't help but feel like they've all been together for years. He sighed.

"Cloud are you okay?" Leon asked.

"Huh? Oh-oh yeah I'm fine. So we still haven't found Donald and Goofy?" Looking up at Leon.

"Not yet. Sadly. I think Sora is starting to get antsy..." Leon stated. Looking just a little ways away. Sora was slipping towards the ground with a hopeless expression. Roxas barely keeping him up by holding his arms.

"Roxas...why can't we find them?" He whined. "I feel like I'm going to die!"

"No don't die Sora! Who will I have ice cream with?" Roxas replied on the verge of tears.

"No Roxy don't cry!" Sora stated standing up and taking a hold of Roxas's hands.

"Roxy?" He sniffed. "No one but my daddy calls me Roxy..." He mumbled. Sora just smiled.

"Well it looks me and your daddy call you Roxy now."

"Yeah!" Roxas smiled wiping his tears on his shirt. "If we can't find Donald and Goofy today we can always try tomorrow!"

"Yeah we can!" He replied. "Don't worry Roxy, I'll always have ice cream with you!" He laughed. The two smiled and then started a little game of rock, paper, scissors.

"They're so precious." Cloud stated.

"They aren't the only ones..." Leon mumbled. Cloud blushed and pretended not to hear it. If Leon asked, it was the sun's fault. After walking a few more paces they sat down on a bench. The sun really decided to be a bitch and everyone was sweating buckets.

"I'm going to go and buy some ice cream." Leon stated. Walking off to the nearest vendor leaving Cloud with the kids.

"Daddy? When we go back to the hotel can me and Sora watch a movie together?"

"I don't know baby."

"Pretty please?" He asked giving Cloud the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me that look Roxas. You and I both know that is not going to...not you too Sora." Cloud just couldn't refuse the double puppy dog eyes. It was just too intense. Almost identical blue eyes pouring into his very soul in the most "How could you deny two puppies of anything in this world? Have you no soul?" kind of way that Cloud gave in immediately.

"Yay!" They cheered. Cloud buried his face in his hands. Those two would be the death of him.

"Um...am I interrupting something?" Cloud looked up to see Leon. Holding 4 sea salt ice creams. He immediately felt his face get hot. As he noticed that Leon's hair was tied back. Something about it just made Cloud swoon.

"Nope!" Sora smiled. He took two of the popsicles from Leon's grasp and handed one to Roxas as they sat eating the frozen treat. Leon handed one to Cloud who gladly accepted it.

"Are you too hot? Because you look like you're burning."

"It's the sun." Cloud stated immediately. Part of it was true. The sun was beating down on all of them. Together they sat in silence. Once Cloud finished, he turned to look at Leon. "I forgot to mention...Roxas and Sora want to watch a movie. And maybe I'm guessing they want to sleep over at our hotel room." He explained. "I said yes but if you're not okay with it we could just..."

"It sounds like fun." Leon replied. He took the stick out of Cloud's hand and did the same with the others. Throwing away them away he stretched a bit. "Alright. Who wants to go to Splash Mountain?"

"Me! I really want to go!"

"Me too." Roxas agreed. "It's super hot!"

"Okay, then let's go." Leon grabbed a hold of Roxas's hand and Cloud grabbed Sora's. When Cloud felt another hand grasp his own he almost stopped walking. Almost. He glanced at Leon who just smirked. Cloud couldn't help the warm feeling rushing to his cheeks. It really felt like they were a family. Boarding the ride the four of them sat two to a seat. Sora was sitting with Roxas while Cloud and Leon sat together. The ride went smoothly a few people in the front were doing something near the photo check point. Sora was smiling from ear to ear. While Roxas just looked down with slightly widened eyes. His mouth almost breaking out into a wide grin. Cloud and Leon looked as stoic as ever. Looking like they didn't have a care in the world. But deep down they were both having a blast. When they reached the bottom they all received a picture. The people in the front seemed to reenact the scene from The Lion King. Yet Cloud couldn't help but notice that Leon's eyes were directed at him. He shook his head which was drenched in water. Thank goodness the boys didn't get sprayed with so much like Leon and himself. Speaking of Leon well it seemed like Cloud was getting hot in the face again. And it most definitely wasn't from the sun. Cloud thought for certain he had planned this all along. Leon just had to wear a white t-shirt. Out of all the t-shirts, it had to be a white one. Cloud just stood there wide eyed. Brown tresses were soaked and still tied back. The white shirt was clinging itself to his body. Cloud couldn't help but stare. The brunet just smirked at him. Stretching his arms just so he could show off his defined muscles.

"You like what you see?" He teased. Cloud sputtered and looked away. Feeling like he broke several blood vessels. He changed the subject immediately as he noticed that the boys were starting to get tired.

"Hey you two. How about we go back to the hotel and get you all cleaned up?"

"And then can we watch a movie?" Sora asked.

"Of course."

"Cool! Last one to the hotel is a rotten egg!" Sora yelled. Going up to Leon and asking him to piggy back him to the hotel. He smiled and did so in one swift motion.

"That's not fair! Daddy." Cloud did the same and before they knew it the four of them were racing. Cloud felt like a real chocobo. And he must have been one because he left Sora and Leon in the dust. "Yay! We won!" Roxas cheered.

"Aww. Dad. Next time I wanna race with Cloud." Sora whined. The two men set the boys on the floor and they raced towards the elevator. Cloud stepped inside and so did Leon. Pushing the buttons to their respective floors. Leon explained to him that he needed to get some things for himself and Roxas. Cloud nodded and told Leon the number of the room. Leon left the elevator leaving Cloud alone with the kids.

"Daddy are you okay?"

"Hmm I'm fine. How about I get you two cleaned?" They followed Cloud to the hotel room, where they took a bath. Roxas was already dressed in his pajamas while Sora was still bundled up in a towel. His clothes hanging on a rack to dry. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Only open the door to Leon okay." Cloud informed Roxas.

"Can we watch a movie now?" Roxas asked. Cloud nodded and fished out a movie.

"Would you two like to watch Bambi?" The two boys nodded with smiles on their faces. Cloud started the movie and hopped into the shower. After about 5 minutes he got out and dressed into his pajamas. He wasn't surprised to see Leon laying on one of the beds in his pajamas. Sora and Roxas laying on their bellies on one of them. Completely engrossed in the movie. Sora being completely dressed.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable." Cloud smirked.

"So I have."

"The question is though is how come a single father such as yourself manage to stay single."

"I think I should be asking you the same thing." Leon retorted.

"I asked you first."

"Well I just haven't met the right person."

"Same, it's hard to find someone who cares about you as well as your kid." Cloud replied taking a seat on the bed. "Also...I've been with a fair share of guys." He admitted.

"I have too."

"Really?"

"It's true. And I have to say that I sort of have a thing for blonds..." Leon trailed off.

"Ahh..." Cloud was at a loss of words so to speak. Wordlessly Leon positioned himself closer to the other man. Running his hand through soft golden tresses. Soft like a chocobo's feathers. Cloud was lost so to speak. As he was being drawn into those steely grey, almost blue orbs. They were drawing closer to each other. Even though they met just the day before. They were taking things fast. Leon took a hold of one of Cloud's hands and kissed the top of it. Without signs that Cloud would be pulling his hand away anytime soon, Leon kissed each and everyone of his finger tips. Then he moved on to kiss the palm of his hand. Cloud kept blushing at the small kisses he was receiving. Leon just smiled into his palm. They were so preoccupied with each other that they hardly noticed the two little shifts on the bed.

"Daddy? Does this mean Leon is going to be my new dad?" Roxas asked with a tilt of his head. If it were possible, Cloud's face turned several shades darker. Leon just smirked into his palm.

"You two finished the movie?" He said changing the subject. Yet he didn't let go of Cloud's hand just yet.

"Yup! It was so sad though. What happened to Bambi's mom anyway?" Sora asked.

"I think you'll understand when you're older." He replied. Sora pouted, still unhappy with the answer. But didn't dwell on it too much. "Well then...where do babies come from?" Now it was Leon's turn to blush.

"That's a story for another time." Sora huffed in response.

"Daddy...I'm getting tired." Roxas yawned. Cuddling up into his side. Cloud slipped out of Leon's grasp taking Roxas into his arms.

"Looks like it's bed time…" He kissed the top of his forehead and tucked him into one of the beds.

"Can I sleep with Roxas?" Sora asked a little blush forming.

"Of course you can." Cloud stated, smile on his face. Sora beamed at him and climbed up on the bed that Roxas was sleeping on. He settled down immediately.

"So it looks like it's just you and me." Leon smirked. Pulling Cloud in close.

"Are you sure we aren't going a little too fast?" He asked, putting his hand against his chest. Making room between them.

Leon sighed. "I'm getting a little ahead of myself...aren't I?"

"Yes." He stated stifling a laugh. He did however enjoy the company of the other man. "You know if you want we could follow the kids' example and just sleep in the same bed..."

"I'd like that." He stated, leaning down giving the blond a kiss on the corner of his of his lips. Cloud looked at Leon with wide eyes. He smirked in return.

"You didn't say anything about a good night kiss."

"..." Silently they settled into the bed. Cloud sleeping on his side facing away from Leon.

He felt a shift and a slight tug so that he was now being spooned by the brunet man. He was glad that it was dark. Or else he'd see the blush that reached all the way to his roots.

"You know Cloud. I'm really glad your son got lost. If not, then we might not be where we are right now." Leon whispered into his ear. Nuzzling his neck. Lips just barely brushing his skin.

"We should get some rest..." Cloud mumbled. Leon grunted yet still held him close to his chest. Together they fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yeah I hope you enjoy this story so far...R&R

* * *

Waking up wrapped around two arms was a nice feeling as Cloud slowly opened his eyes. Facing Leon's scarred face. He couldn't help but wonder what caused it. Trailing a finger across the pale skin. He couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to meet someone like him. As cliche as it may sound it was like a dream. Finding someone you connected with with just like that. He even had a kid that was Roxas's age. It was almost too good to be true. He sighed as he settled back down to sleep for just a few more moments. He was awoken by two little mounds of energy jumping up and down on their bed.

"You two better stop jumping up and down or else someone is going to get hur…oof." No sooner did those words escape his mouth he received two sets of feet to the gut. "Ow…" Cloud groaned holding his gut. That got Leon up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked down to find Cloud holding his stomach. Face scrunched up in pain. He looked down to see two sets of blue eyes looking guilty as they sat on the bed.

"You two better say sorry to Cloud. It looks like you hurt him really bad." Leon looked at the two expectantly.

"I'm really sorry I jumped on your stomach daddy." Roxas apologized.

"I'm sorry too Cloud."

"It's okay, I think you two just knocked the wind out of me." Cloud stated. But winced a little as he sat up. Roxas looked like he was going to cry but Cloud would have none of that. "Come here." He stated as he pulled Roxas into his arms. Giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I want a kiss too." Sora pouted.

"Come here little man." Leon stated and pulled the child close to him. Before he could give Sora a kiss on the forehead the boy pushed him away.

"No." he whined. "I don't wanna kiss from you dad...I want a kiss from Cloud." Leon looked at the blond man who just gave him an awkward shrug.

"Cloud...Do you mind?"

"No, I don't really mind." He let go of Roxas and gave Sora a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Sora giggled. "Now that we're up can we go and find Donald and Goofy?"

"Of course. We'll find them. I promise. If not, we still have 4 days left."

"You two better go back to your room and get ready. When we're done Roxas and I will meet you at the lobby."

Leon nodded and walked out of the room with Sora in tow. As they got ready Roxas couldn't help but ask."Daddy? Are you twitterpated?"

"Huh? twitter what now?"

"You know...twitterpated. When you get all weird with feelings I think. Because when you look at Leon you get this funny look on your face."

"Oh...um…" Cloud couldn't really speak at the moment.

"Daddy? Do you love Leon?"

"Um...I don't really know. I just met him."

"Well I think he loves you daddy." Roxas stated. Cloud blushed a bit.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, he makes you happy and when you thought I was asleep I saw him give you a kiss. Don't people who love each other a lot give each other kisses?"

"I love you and I give you kisses." Cloud stated giving him one on the forehead. Roxas giggled.

"That's different. You're my daddy. You're supposed to love me no matter what."

"And I do Roxas. I love you very much."

"But do you love Leon?" For a seven year old Roxas seemed to know more than he sometimes lead on.

"Maybe Roxas. Maybe I do. I don't really know for sure." He sighed. "Love is a strong word and feeling Roxas."

"I know."

Back in their hotel room Sora and Leon were having a similar conversation.

"So...dad. Do you love Cloud because you two are like super happy together and I like seeing you happy you hardly smile when you're not with me! Cloud would make a great daddy! Come on you have to tell him you love him!" Sora exclaimed in one breath.

"Slow down there tiger. I may have some feelings for Cloud...but don't get too excited."

"Aww but I'm so close to having a brother! You tell each other I love you and then you'll get married and stuff. Maybe Cloud can even wear a dress! He's pretty like a girl!" The thought of Cloud in a wedding dress caused Leon's face heat up a bit. As kinky as it may sound Leon wouldn't mind Cloud in a dress. Sora had a point though. Cloud would make a very pretty woman. "Then you'll live happily ever after with me and Roxas." He beamed.

"Sora, he may not love me. I mean I may have been a little too forward with him..."

"No way! He is totally twitterpated!" Sora stated without a doubt.

"I think you've been watching too many Disney movies." Sora stuck his tongue out and laughed.

Sora was smiling bouncing on the balls of his feet. As he and Leon waited in the lobby.

"Roxas!"

"Sora!" The two children rushed each other in a hug.

"I really hope we get to see Donald and Goofy!"

"I hope so too!"

"Alright you two. Let's go." Leon stated.

"Yay!"

The four of them spent the day together taking pictures and having fun. They talked with each other. Trying to find Donald and Goofy. So far they only saw several Disney princesses. Such as Belle, Aurora and Jasmine. Sora looked like he was about to explode.

"Why is it so hard for us to find them?" He mock wept.

"Maybe you're trying too hard." Leon suggested.

"But if I don't try hard enough how am I going to find them!?"

"Sora be patient."

"Okay. Augh I'm so hungry." He groaned.

"Food it is." Leon agreed.

"Yay!"

"How about sushi?" Cloud suggested.

"I love sushi!" Sora squealed.

"Me too!" Roxas exclaimed.

"We sure do like a lot of the same stuff Roxy." Sora stated.

"Yup!"

They ate together content with the choice of food. The little boys kept poking the pieces of raw fish with their chopsticks, not yet grasping the mechanics of how to properly use chopsticks. Leon and Cloud were sitting together. Shooting each other occasional glances. Their feet touching underneath the table. Deep down Cloud was still nervous about what happened last night. Sure he enjoyed every kiss and the feeling of being able to sleep beside someone again was refreshing. But he still didn't know if he and Leon were meant to be. He couldn't deny how he was happy being with the two. But it's only been three days since they met.

Questions were going through his head. 'Does he love me? Do I love him? What is our relationship now? Will it last?' He sighed to himself and watched as Leon was wiping a bit of rice that was stuck to Sora's face. He couldn't help but smile at the sight before him.

After dinner they decided it was time to head back to the hotel.

"Did you two have fun?" Leon asked.

"So much fun!" Sora exclaimed. "But….WHY CAN'T WE FIND DONALD AND GOOFY?"

"Patience young one." Cloud replied.

"But I've been a good boy. I waited as long as I could."

"You just have to wait a little bit longer."

"Fine."

"Hey! Maybe if you wished upon a star, you could wish to see Donald and Goofy!" Roxas suggested.

"That's a great idea!" he squealed. "Come on dad! Let's go! I have to find a star and wish on it super fast." The young boy pulled his hand. Dragging Leon along back to their hotel room. But not before giving Roxas and Cloud a tight hug. "Good night Roxas! Good night Cloud!" he stated dragging his father away. Leon waved weakly back as he walked in step with Sora, the younger of the two no longer dragging him along.


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud woke up to a knock coming from the door. He groggily got up and was surprised to see Leon standing there.

"What are you doing here? It's…" he checked the digital clock on the nightstand. "2 o'clock...in the morning."

"Sorry...I couldn't wait to see you again." He mumbled.

"Wait are you telling me you came all the way to my room at this ungodly hour of the morning just to see me?" He nodded.

"You mean to say that you left your child in the room alone just to see me?" He raised his eyebrow accusingly.

"No. He's right here." Leon stated, showing him the sleeping boy on his back.

"You'll wake him." Cloud replied. Leon just smirked in response.

"Sora sleeps like a log." Cloud shook his head at the man and sighed.

"Set him down next to Roxas. Then maybe we can have a little chat." Leon complied and tucked Sora into bed next to the other boy. They walked into the bathroom so they didn't wake them up. "Now what are you doing here Leon?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Is that really the reason?" He looked at Leon skeptically.

"I...just…" He walked over to Cloud. Cupping the side of his cheek with his hand. "Can't stop thinking about you. I know we just met but…" his gaze was locked with Cloud's. They stared at each other for what felt like hours. But in reality only a few moments.

"Leon...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to." He leaned down and brought his lips close to Cloud's. Giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Two arms found their way around Leon's neck, one hand latching onto his hair. Leon pulled him closer, resting his hands on the blond's hips. It was just a kiss. But to the both of them it meant so much more. Giving them a sense of belonging and being wanted. The innocent kiss quickly turned into one of passion. Leon's hands making their way up Cloud's t-shirt. Their lips parted with a loud pop. Both of them were panting.

"We're going way too fast." Cloud stated, pushing Leon away. The other man looked dejected. His lips pressed into a thin line. For a moment Cloud was afraid that Leon would decide to leave at that very moment. Leon sighed and nodded.

"I didn't mean to rush you. I'll wait until you're ready." Cloud was flattered.

"Thank you." Leon just shrugged in response. Cloud rolled his eyes. "Does this mean we're dating?"

"Of course." Leon stated giving him another kiss. "I think it's time we sleep."

"No shit. It's 2:30 in the morning. Now come on. As cheesy as it sounds. I want someone to cuddle with." Leon smirked and happily complied. Snuggling up beside him as they fell asleep.

Roxas woke up with a surprise. As he was accidentally kicked off the bed.

"Huh?" He groggily got up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked up at the bed and found Sora drooling on a pillow and sleeping like a starfish on the bed. "Sora!? What are you doing here?" Sora just kept sleeping. "Sora wake up." He hopped back on the bed and decided to do something that his father did when he didn't wake up right away. Roxas tickled him.

"Pft...hahahaha" Sora immediately woke up. "Roxas? What are you doing here?"

"That's what I asked you. You're in my room silly."

"Really?" He looked around. "Yeah...this is your room. But how did I get here?"

"I don't know. Maybe my daddy knows." He turned to the second bed and was surprised to see Leon.

"Dad/Leon?" the two said simultaneously. The brunet man got up and looked at the two boys.

"What?"

"Why are you here? Where's my daddy? How did Sora get here too?" Roxas asked.

"Hmm?" Cloud's head popped up from behind Leon's shoulder. The man looking quite dazed as he blinked a few times.

"Daddy...why is Leon here? I don't remember him and Sora heading to the room with us."

"Leon really missed you and so he brought Sora with him." He answered.

"Really?"

"Mhmm." Leon agreed.

"Maybe today we'll finally see Donald and Goofy."

"You and your obsession with Donald and Goofy." Leon sighed and lightly pinched Sora's nose.

"Ow. Don't mock me." Sora pouted rubbing his poor nose.

"Actually, do you two mind if Cloud and I spend the day together?" Leon asked. Before Sora could object, Roxas clamped his hand over his mouth.

"We don't mind."

"Whoa...I didn't agree with this…" Cloud stated fully alert now.

"Daddy come on. You two can spend some time together."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Sora are you okay with this?" Cloud asked. Roxas shot Sora a look before he let his hand drop from his face.

"Yup." Sora smiled.

"Fine, Leon and I will go. We'll drop you off at one of those activity centers."

"Okay." Dropping the boys off the two adults walked around the park.

"Are you sure they'll be fine."

"They're 7...Roxas is 7 too right?" Cloud nodded. "They're old enough to behave. Besides I get to spend the whole day with you. All alone." He smirked. Walking hand in hand. Soon they stopped at a gift shop. Leon put on a set of Minnie mouse ears on Cloud's head.

"Really?"

"You look cute." Cloud blushed.

"You are a real cheese ball you know that right?" He replied.

"Whatever."

"Come on how about we take a stroll around the boardwalk."

"That sounds like a plan."

Sora and Roxas were having a good time at the activity center. They got to play a ton of games. Although they did have to brave through Frozen. They didn't hate the movie, but that didn't mean they liked it. They played with a few other kids. But they ultimately stuck with each other.

"I can't wait to have another dad."

"Me too!" Roxas agreed.

"I think my dad is really happy."

"My daddy seems really happy too."

"I'm glad that you stopped me from almost messing up their day."

"You didn't mess anything up!" Roxas exclaimed. "And you wouldn't have messed anything up. Our dads wouldn't mind either way. They love us."

"You're right." Sora smiled and the two of them both went back to coloring.

"Alright kids, we have three very special guests here to see you." One of the staff members announced. Sora almost fainted from excitement as he finally got to see them. And faint he did.

"Sora?...Sora!?" Roxas nudged Sora. When he finally came to, he saw Donald and Goofy looking down at him. Major brownie points that Mickey was there too. Sora was speechless. The other kids were excited as well. One of them even cried. Sora thought he would die of happiness right then and there. Together along with Roxas and the other kids, they played games with Mickey, Donald and Goofy.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I really hope this chapter isn't too bad. Should be doing homework but...Anyways enjoy and R&R.

* * *

"Leon, I had a great time." He smiled leaning into the other man's side. A sigh escaping his lips.

"I'm happy just by being able to make you smile." Cloud playfully punched Leon in the shoulder.

"If you want...we could go back to the hotel room…." Cloud suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask." He smirked. They hurried back and not even a minute had passed when they locked the door to the room. Immediately lying on the bed. Where they got ready to have a little fun.

Two hours later...

"Hah! Eat my dust Leon!" Cloud exclaimed as his character left Leon's in the dust. "I'm going to win, just you wait and see." He stated, moving the nunchuk and Wii remote with precision through the winding road. Nearing the finish line.

"Not so fast Cloud." He smirked. Hitting a box, gaining a blue shell. Cloud's expression dropped.

"Hell no!" It was too late as Leon unleashed the weapon. Blowing Cloud up, and winning the title of 1st place.

"What the hell!? I'm never playing Mario Kart with you again."

"Don't be a sore loser Cloud." Said man just huffed in response. "Now don't I get something for winning." He smirked. Reaching up Cloud cupped both of Leon's cheeks and brought his head down for a kiss. After giving him a peck on the lips he started kissing Leon's nose, forehead, cheeks and jaw. Lastly he trailed a kiss down the man's scar.

"How's that for an award?" He smiled lazily.

"Best damn one I've ever received." Leon replied as his lips twitched upwards into a smile. He leaned down and buried his face into the crook of Cloud's neck.

"I'm glad." Cloud replied. Petting Leon's surprisingly soft hair. He stopped mid stroke as he felt Leon's lips on his neck. The man kissed the sensitive spot and Cloud shuddered. Pulling away from his neck Leon looked at the other.

"You're too good to be true you know that?"

"Stop." Cloud blushed.

"I'm serious. It's like you're something out of a dream." He pulled him close as they laid down on the bed. "I'm afraid that this isn't real. That one day I'll wake up and see that you and Roxas are gone. However, I'd cherish every moment that I shared with you. Real or not." Cloud smiled and gave him a pinch on the arm. "What was that for?"

"You're not dreaming stupid. So don't worry too much. Roxas and I aren't going anywhere." Leon grinned and kissed the man he was holding senseless.

"That was….nice." Cloud stated looking up at Leon with a smile. They just lied there in each other's arms. Feeling immensely satisfied. So satisfied that Cloud fell asleep in Leon's arms. His head resting on the other's chest as he dozed off.

"Cloud, wake up."

"Hmm." He mumbled.

"Cloud, we have to pick up the kids." Leon tried coaxing the other man awake. "Cloud wake up." He nudged the other man, yet he didn't show any signs of moving in the slightest. "I'm going to tickle you…" he threatened.

"Tickle me and you better believe that you're going to get a knuckle sandwich." Cloud woke up waving a fist threateningly in front of Leon's face. The brunet man just smirked and took a hold of Cloud's clenched fist. Bringing it up to his face and gently brushing his lips against the other man's knuckles. He grinned when he felt Cloud release his fist. Turning his head away from the brunet, trying but failing to hide the blush on his cheeks. "Let's just go." The two left the room Leon's hand still holding onto Cloud's.

They arrived to the activity center seeing Sora practically shaking with enthusiasm. Roxas was smiling beside him. Each of them holding a small bag.

"Dad! Look what we got!" Sora held his bag open to his father so that he could see what he had. Inside was a box of crayons, candy, some paper, and several photos of himself, Roxas, Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

"You finally found them?"

"Yup and it was all thanks to you wanting to go spend the day with Cloud. Also wishing on that star must've helped too."

"That's great little man." Leon smiled as he ruffled Sora's hair. He grinned at his dad.

"Did you have a good time Roxas?" Cloud asked.

"Yes. Me and Sora had loads of fun together. I'm super happy I wasn't alone."

"That's great Roxy." He smiled.

"Did you two eat dinner?" Leon asked.

"Yup. We had dinner. It was great. Roxas and I had pizza and ice cream!" Sora exclaimed happily.

"Tomorrow is a new day. Now how about we go to bed so that tomorrow we'll be able to spend more time together at the park."

"We could go to the beach." Leon suggested.

"Yeah! The beach is always awesome!" Sora exclaimed.

"So it's settled." Leon stated. "We'll meet you in the lobby tomorrow."

"You and I both know that isn't going to happen." Cloud stated giving Leon an accusing look. "So bring your things to our room so we can get ready together. Because I am not going to wake up at some odd hour of the night just because you miss me."

"Yes sir." Leon mock saluted. He and Sora packed their things for the next day and made themselves home in Roxas and Cloud's room. Like they haven't already. After brushing their teeth Sora and Roxas tried to make a makeshift blanket fort.

"Kids. You've got to love them." Cloud sighed as Sora gave up on the blanket fort and now resorted to pretending to drown inside the blankets.

"Oh no! It's got me! Save yourself Roxy!" Sora yelled dramatically as he continued to sink lower and lower into the blankets.

"Sora! You aren't dying on my watch!" As the two children continued playing pretend Cloud and Leon watched them fondly.

"You made a good kid Leon."

"Roxas is great too. Someone has to put up with Sora's seemingly endless abundance of energy. Roxas is that someone. He's got so much patience for a little kid."

"Haha you're right. I'm just so glad Roxas has someone to actually talk to. Besides myself of course. Don't get me wrong, Roxas talks to other people. But with Sora he's just more open." They intertwined their fingers and watched their boys play. Soon enough the two boys passed out. Sleeping in odd positions on the bed. Leon and Cloud took the chance to tuck them into bed properly.

"We have two days left until we have to go back..." Cloud mumbled.

"I know. I don't want to leave yet."

"Let's get some rest. I'm bushed."

"Whatever." They snuggled under the sheets. Cloud was already half asleep.

"You know...someone is going to have to help me put sunscreen on." The thought of putting sunscreen on Cloud made Leon want it to be tomorrow already.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Okay honestly who thought that Cloud and Leon were going to do it in the hotel room? Hahaha just kidding. Anyways I hope this chapter is okay...I've been sick lately so my mind may not have been in the right place while writing this...On the plus side I did get to make sea salt ice cream. Good stuff. Definitely salty. Anyways, enjoy and R &R

* * *

The four of them arrived at the beach. The sun beating down on all of them. Roxas wore black and white checkered swim trunks while Sora wore red ones. Leon wore black swim trunks and a grey shirt. Cloud wore light blue swim trunks and a white t-shirt.

"Alright you two need to put sunscreen on or else you can't go into the water."

"Okay daddy." Roxas complied easily. He still remembered the last time he went out without sunscreen. Let's just say that ice couldn't heal that burn.

"Do I have to?" Sora pouted.

"Yes. Yes you do." Leon stated.

"But.." His words died as Leon shot Sora a look. "Fine." He huffed and waited to be protected from the sun's harmful UV rays. After that the two kids swam out into the water, having an all around good time. Cloud on the other hand sat under an umbrella as he tried to avoid the water and sun. Leon crossed his arms over his chest. Eyeing the blond.

"Cloud, I distinctly remember you saying that you wanted someone to put lotion on your back." He blushed and looked away from the tall man.

"Cloud..."

"Alright. Here." He stated handing Leon the bottle of lotion. Cloud took his shirt off and layed down on one of the blankets that they set up. Leon took a moment to appreciate the sight before him. Cloud had a relatively slim athletic build. His skin pale in contrast to his slightly tan self. "Are you there Leon? If you decided you don't want to do it I could always ask someone else."

"No, I'll do it." He put a generous amount of lotion on his hand and started to rub Cloud's back. He shuddered as the cold lotion came into contact with his skin. Soon he sighed as Leon started to massage the lotion onto his back. He moaned just a bit and Leon tried his best to swallow the lump in his throat. He then moved onto the blond's arms thoroughly coating the rest of his body in sunscreen. "All done." He stated wiping some sunscreen on himself as well.

"Here let me do your back." Cloud stated holding his hand out so that he could get a hold of the bottle. "Take off your shirt." Leon complied taking his grey shirt off. Cloud tried his best not to gawk at the man before him. "Now sit." He ordered. Leon did so and felt slender fingers running themselves all over his overheating skin. "Leon are you alright? Because it feels like you're burning up."

"I'm fine." Once Cloud had finished covering Leon with lotion he walked out towards the water. Sneaking up behind the boys he splashed them with water.

"Hahahaha!" They retaliated by ganging up on Cloud and splashing him with twice as much water. Leon held up his camera and took a snap of the moment. Smiling at the three of them.

"Leon! Help!"

"I'm on my way Cloud." He ran to the water and splashed the boys.

"Come on Roxas!" Sora exclaimed and together he and Roxas swam a little farther away. Both of them floating on their backs.

"Come on Cloud." Leon was about to go after the boys but didn't as he noticed that Cloud wasn't following.

"I'll be fine here." He replied. Leon swam closer to the other man.

"Are you alright?"

"..." He was caught off guard when he came into contact with a face full of water. Cloud swam out towards the boys. Laughing all the while.

"I'm going to get you for that." He stated swimming after him. They ended up floating next to Sora and Roxas.

"You two having fun?" Cloud asked. The two nodded in response.

"Yup! Hey can we make a sand castle?" Sora asked.

"Of course."

"Last one to shore has to dig the moat!" Sora yelled swimming back to shore with Roxas following close behind. Cloud smiled as he saw the two. Watching their little arms and legs paddling towards the beach. He was so caught up on watching them that he didn't notice the pair of broad shoulders that came in contact underneath him. Cloud then realized he was resting on Leon's shoulders. The brunet man just smiled up at him.

"Leonhart. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing just wanted to carry you."

"This is a really awkward way to carry me. I mean it's not like we're going to play chicken fight." As soon as those words left his mouth, Cloud immediately regretted it. A lot of people had grabbed a partner and were making their way towards Cloud and Leon.

"Shit." They breathed simultaneously. Thankfully Sora and Roxas were on the beach watching them from afar. They were about to join in but as soon as their feet came in contact with the water, both Leon and Cloud gave them a look.

One that said, "Don't take another step into the water….or else." The two boys immediately back tracked and plopped down on the beach watching their fathers get swarmed by the chicken fighters.

"Where the hell is the damn lifeguard?" He scanned the area and found a sign that said, On Break. "Of course."

"Don't worry...we'll get out of here unscathed." His words were less reassuring as more people made their way to join the ever growing chicken wall of death. "Get ready Cloud."

"Right!" They faced opponents left and right. It was easy. Just having to knock someone off another person's shoulders. "We're almost to shore Leon."

"I know we just have to get past these two." In front of them were two burly men.

"Hahah you think you can beat us!?"

"No one has ever bested us in a chicken fight!" Cloud and Leon just watched them skeptically. Like were they for real? Beef head number 1 threw a punch at Cloud who dodged.

"You okay?" Leon asked.

"Just peachy." He replied. "How about we just show these losers how it's done." Leon smirked.

"Yeah." Before the beef heads could figure out what was happening they were immediately knocked into the water. They were too shocked to comprehend what was happening to notice Cloud and Leon make it back to shore.

"That was so cool!"

"Daddy you were so awesome." Roxas cheered. Getting down from Leon's shoulders Cloud picked him up and gave him a hug.

"Yes I am. How about we go and make that sandcastle?"

"Yes!" the boys squealed. After vigorous effort, a ton of wet sand, sea shells and care. They made a decent sized replica of Cinderella's castle plus a moat. It was about the size of Sora and Roxas. It helped that Leon knew how to construct things before hand. Many beach goers asked for pictures. Sora and Roxas were proud to say the least. The four of them took a picture next to their hard work.

Afterwards, Leon decided to take a nap. However when he woke up the bottom half of his body was covered in sand. Forming a fishtail, while his chest was covered with two large sea shells. All in all he looked like a merman with a shell bra. He looked up to see Sora and Roxas laughing their butts off. While Cloud tried but failed to stifle his, a camera in his hands. Snapping pictures one after the other. He sighed yet quirked an eyebrow at Cloud.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Cloud smiled and kneeled down and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Gross." Roxas stated looking away, smiling nonetheless. Sora pretended to gag at the sight. But it was impossible to deny the fact that the two boys were happy.

"Come on let's go get cleaned up." Leon stated rising up from the sand.

"Alright." Together the four of them made their way back. After cleaning up they went to the Be Our Guest restaurant. Where they ate amazing food. They even tried the grey stuff. It was delicious.

"I'm stuffed." Sora groaned tiredly.

Leon smirked, "Hi stuffed, I'm dad." If possible Sora groaned even more. And it definitely wasn't because he was full or tired.

"Wow, Leon. Dad jokes...really?" Leon just shrugged. Roxas on the other hand almost walked into a garbage can. He must've been very tired because he actually apologized to it. "Come here baby." Cloud scooped the small boy into his arms and carried him. Leon followed suit and carried Sora on his back. Together they tucked the boys into bed. "You do know that tomorrow is going to be the last day we're going to stay here right? Roxas and I leave the day after tomorrow."

"Then we'll make the most of the time we do have." The corners of Leon's lips quirked upward into a smile. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Cloud's forehead. "Don't worry. We'll keep in touch. I'll make sure of it."

"Then I should really have your number."

"We've known each other for a few days..and yet we still haven't exchanged numbers?" Cloud just laughed at Leon.

"It doesn't matter. I'll give it to you right now." He took Leon's phone and punched in his number. "There." He smiled up at the brunet. Leon took his phone back and punched in a few things. "What are you doing?"

"I'm changing your name and putting you down as My Chocobo." Cloud felt his face heat up and punched Leon in arm.

"Shut up. I'm no chocobo." he mumbled.

"Your fluffy hair says otherwise." Leon smiled, raking a hand through soft pale locks.

Cloud sighed, "I'm tired sleep beside me?"

"Of course." Together they snuggled up under the warm covers. "I love how Sora and I basically abandoned our own room for yours."

"Hahaha, I love it too." He gave Leon a good night kiss and drifted off to sleep in the man's arms. Leon smiled as he too fell asleep. Holding Cloud close to his chest. Tomorrow would be the last day he'd spend with Cloud there. But he didn't mind. There would be plenty of time to spend with Cloud outside the amusement park.


End file.
